t4wcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AlexVL
Welcome! Hi AlexVL -- we are excited to have T4WC Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "T4WC Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Well indeed *chuckles* Yeah, I think I'm gonna need some little help. I've never used wiki before, so I might need help with that little nice page x3 First question, how to get those nice little titles middle of page? Second, the pictures... is the first one getting to right side automatically or do i have to toggle something with it? Moonlightelf 09:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC)Moonlightelf In Response 1) When you open the text editor, the bar with the word "Normal" is what controls the title formatting. Click on it, and the drop down menu will have the different header styles. 2) For pictures: you will need to upload them here: . This Page is accessible from the menu on the left ("Upload New Image"). To be able to add them into articles, the text editor has a button that lets you add an image to the article. On the other pages, we have a standard templates used for the specs of the team member and character pages. You can find these by clicking on the bar that's called "Template", and selecting "other templates". Select the one that applies to the page you are working on. Currently, there are a few issues with the new text editor, so, if you happen to come across a problem, come running to me for help, and I'll show you what needs to be done. Alex Van Leyen 15:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC)